Learza Kael
"History will be kind to me. I'm going to write much of it, you see." :::-- Learza Kael Learza Ariadne Kael (born Darcember 7th, 2591) is the super known as Azrael in the world of Achopz. History Early life Learza Kael was born in the city of Istapolis. At the age of six, she began exhibiting various abilities that marked the beginning of her climb into one of the world's most internationally-recognized and prestigious supers. At age 7, an accident caused by her youthful incapability of controlling some of these latent powers caused a traumatic incident to occur - she sank into a pool of shadow she had conjured in her room. Her parents recognized the threat of these powers to both herself and others, and so encouraged their daughter to suppress them, despite the discouragement of the family therapist, Faura Teller. In order to enforce the decision, Kael was encouraged instead to pursue her other dream of becoming a world-class lawyer. Training Refusing to abide by her parents' decision, Kael began practising both to hone and to control her volatile abilities, all the while continuing her studies in law as a cover. A childhood friend and fellow superpowered being, Rachael Lenka, introduced her to the retired super Krya Fuyré, under whose secret tutelage she came into mastery of her magical capabilities. Dread's Rampage of Terror :Main article: Rampage of Terror In the aftermath of her parents' death on Darcember 7th, 2608 at the hands of Dread prior to his Rampage of Terror, Kael abandoned her recently attained successful law-practice to become a full-fledged superhero. Krya Fuyré gave to her the legendary Harmony Bow, and using the inversion of her own forename, she became Azrael, and devoted the vast majority of her time to hunting Dread down. On Gryfember 36th, 2612, she formed the superhero team the Voices of Silence with her childhood friends and fellow supers, Ashana, Aurelia, and Coventina. Less than two months later, they would defeat Dread and his own team of supervillains, despite being left virtually alone by the rest of the international super community. The Chaos Force Now balancing a life between active superheroics and maintaining a successful, if hectic, position as Istapolis' finest prosecutor, Kael found a new enemy in the supervillain team the Chaos Force, particularly in its leader, Crimson Queen. On Darcember 3rd, 2616, after several years of fruitless battling, she succeeded in defeating Crimson Queen and sending her to jail, where she would stay for the next two years before breaking out again. Not long after that, they would once again meet in battle, serving as another link on the chain of events leading up to the Haven Incident. The Darklight Alliance Having been deemed a threat by the alliance forged between Selmarius von Sangeos and the Conqueror, the mercenary duo Tagteam were dispatched to kill Azrael and the rest of the Voices of Silence. When this proved unsuccessful, the brainwashed Louzor was sent to do battle with them - another thwarted attempt. During the Haven Incident, which caused the majority of every human to transform into their soul-bound animal, Azrael became a dragoneye butterfly, retaining a very small percentage of her powers as a super as well as the capability to speak. When the spell was broken and she reverted to human form, she joined the colossal army of irate humans powered and non-powered alike at Castle von Sangeos and defeated the equally massive army of Shadowing vampire troops. Drealaur Troubled by the sudden disappearance of her friend and teammate Aurelia on Phenuary 5th, 2623, she and Ashana journeyed to the country of Drealaur to seek the aid of the reformed Louzor, but not before they were attacked by Louzor himself in dragon-form. Despite the considerable battle prowess of both supers, they were only able to temporarily defeat Louzor with the timely arrival and help of Coventina and Ceridwen. However, in order to save Ceridwen who had sustained serious injury during the battle, they were forced to seek an immediate means of shelter and medical assistance. This led to their meeting Delia Tarrer, one of the Drea Troupe, and subsequently to their visit to Lauringham Palace. Upon their arrival, they found and were drugged by the Everclone Ailerua, disguised as Aurelia. They were rescued by Emma Jenarie, and escaped through the haphazard Portal in the palace dungeons. They were immediately attacked by the phantom Sorcenegham upon their random arrival at the House of Sorcen, and barely made it out alive with the assistance of a severely confused Louzor, the enigmatic Everainn, and several ghosts of the House. Return to Istapolis Stranded a continent away from home, she had no other choice but to rely upon Everainn, a being with a mysterious and great quantity of magical powers. When they were halfway there, a massive blizzard engineered by the 5 Members of Chaos struck and blew them off course. Fortunately, Everainn was able to procure them the aid of Nero Aggs, who took them the rest of way. Yet again, the trip was destined to be plagued with disaster, and they found themselves under direct attack by the 5 Members of Chaos again. Upon their shaky arrival in Istapolis, they were taken in and sheltered by the Count Oven von Zoof. With the safe return of their friend Aurelia, Kael was able to go back to work as a lawyer once more. Return to Drealaur For the next couple of days, she would be seized in fits of indignant rage against the anti-superhuman campaign of General Tidus Wrentt. When a weakened Emma Jenarie and Everainn arrived bearing bad news of the further political degeneration of Drealaur, Azrael and the rest of the Voices of Silence opted to return to Drealaur to right things. Hardly surprised to find the Chaos Force and troops of misaligned soldiers waiting for them, they entered into battle again and emerged victorious, liberating Drealaur from usurpation. Powers and abilities Azrael is a skilled archer with the use of the Harmony Bow, which not only enhances the magical capabilities of any arrow launched from it, but also bolsters the power of any super with seemingly contradicting powers (in her case, Light and Darkness). Her shots frequently end in caustons that cause further damage to the target, usually crushing or ensnaring it for capture. She can also separate the Bow into two halves and use them as scimitars that do not display any supernatural powers. When she is in physical possession of the Bow as a whole, she gains the use of a pair of white, feathery wings that sprout from her shoulder blades; when she holds either or both halves of the separated blades, the wings become bat-like and leathery. As with the other members of her team, Azrael wears a woven bracelet that, when touched, will alert the others to her position. It is often used as a homing beacon when any member is in distress. Her bracelet is lilac, mauve, and white-ish. And has undertones of black, of course. Trivia Coming soon. Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne Kael, Learza Ariadne